A. Polymorphic Properties of Short Chain and Medium Chain Fatty Acid Triglycerides of 1-Monostearin and 1-Monobehenin
Menz, "Polymorphism of Diacid Triglycerides of the Stearic Acid and Behenic Acid Series," Fette Seifen Anstrichmittle, Vol. 77, No. 5 (1975), pp. 170-73, discloses a study of the polymorphic properties of 1-monostearin and 1-monobehenin which have been esterified with C.sub.2, C.sub.4, C.sub.6 or C.sub.8 short/medium chain saturated fatty acids. Table 5 shows the transition rates of the sub .alpha. form of the various 1-monobehenin triglycerides to the respective .beta. crystalline form at a storage temperature of from 10.degree. to 15.degree. C. (50.degree. to 59.degree. F.). The sub .alpha. form of the pure C.sub.2, C.sub.4 and C.sub.6 derivatives of 1-monobehenin was found to be very stable and only slowly transformed (several months or more) to the .beta. form. The sub .alpha. form of the pure C.sub.8 derivative of 1-monobehenin was found to have low stability and rapidly transformed (approximately 2 hours) to the .beta. form.